The Broken Love
by AIP18
Summary: Sasuke: Pria kejam yang melakukan apapun agar Hinata pergi dari hidupnya. Hinata: Gadis 19 tahun yang melakukan apapun untuk berada di sisi Sasuke. Tapi kenapa Sasuke begitu ketakutan saat Hinata pergi? Benarkah ia tak tahu malu, setelah menyakiti (dengan cara tak termaafkan) malah mengemis cinta Hinata?


**THE BROKEN LOVE**

"Anata, ayo makan. Aku sudah masak makanan favorit sasuke-kun"

Mata setajam elang menatap gadis di depannya. Senyum itu tidak meluluhkan Sasuke sedikitpun, malah cenderung menghalaunya untuk segera pergi. Ia bosan sekali menghadapi tingkah kekanakan perempuan sembilan belas tahun, yang sialnya adalah istrinya.

"Aku sudah makan." Jawab Sasuke sedatar mungkin sebelum menapaki tangga.

Senyum Hinata luntur seketika, digantikan kesedihan yang merebak di pelupuk mata. Sasuke-nya memang begitu, menepis segala usaha Hinata bahkan terkadang mengabaikan seolah ia angin lalu. Sasuke pasti tidak tahu, betapa sulit istrinya mengadaptasi hidup sederhana, bergelut dengan debu, dapur dan segala remah-remah rumah yang berbanding terbalik dengan kemewahan yang dibawa sejak lahir. Sasuke tak pernah mengerti, bahwa Hinata telah menindas habis segala egonya demi menjadi nyonya Uchiha.

Dengan hati pilu Hinata menata kembali hasil jeri payahnya, menyisihkan makanan lezat nan bergizi itu untuk diberikan pada tetangga kurang mampu. Setelah tuntas, ia beranjak menuju kamar mereka, lalu memasukinya dengan senyuman termanis untuk sang suami. Didapatinya Sasuke sedang telepon sambil memasang raut sumringah serta senyum yang bahkan tak pernah disedekahkan pada Hinata.

"Oke. Aku tutup dulu, _bye_."

Telepon langsung diputuskan saat Hinata masuk, dan seperti biasa, Sasuke langsung memasang wajah bosan. Ditariknya selimut sampai mencapai dada lalu berbalik memunggungi Hinata. Meskipun istrinya menyukai setiap inci dari Uchiha Sasuke, punggung kokohnya adalah hal terakhirnya diinginkan tiap kali seranjang. Sedihnya, justru punggung itulah yang menjadi pemandangan sebelum tidur selama delapan bulan terakhir.

"Sasuke kun…"

"Ck… apa? aku sudah mau tidur!" Jawab Sasuke kasar.

Tanpa patah semangat Hinata mencoba menarik perhatian suaminya. Untuk ukuran pria dewasa, iman Uchiha Sasuke cukup tangguh menghadapi pakaian mini, bahkan gaun tipis yang sering membalut tubuh belia Hinata.

"Berbaliklah, aku ingin melihat wajah suamiku." Hinata memohon manja.

Sambil mendesah kesal Sasuke berbalik. Lebih kesal lagi karena matanya terjajah oleh tubuh Hinata yang sial menggoda. Sayangnya tubuh itu belum sanggup menandingi ego sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun besok antarkan aku ke dokter ya. Baby bilang ia ingin ditemani papanya." Hinata meraih telapak tangan Sasuke dan mengeluskan ke perutnya yang membuncit.

Calon ayah normal seharusnya senang dengan tingkah menggemaskan Hinata, tetapi Sasuke lain, ia justru risih dengan cara Hinata menarik perhatian. Padahal tak ada yang salah, Hinata istrinya dan sedang hamil anaknya, pria manapun akan maklum, tapi hati Sasuke terbuat dari titanium yang tak leleh oleh api cinta dari wanita sahnya.

"Besok aku ada rapat." Sasuke menarik cepat tangannya dari genggaman Hinata.

"Cuma sebentar Sasu-kun. Please." Hinata mulai merengek.

Ini lagi. Sasuke paling benci jika istrinya mulai manja tidak masuk akal. Ditambah lagi telinganya geli mendengar Hinata menambahkan sufiks-kun. _Please_ , mereka bahkan selisih dua belas tahun. Sampai kapanpun, Hyuga Hinata adalah remaja kelebihan uang yang hobi bertindak semena-mena, bahkan sampai memaksa Hyuga Hiasi yang notabene atasan Sasuke untuk menikahkan mereka. Sasuke benci.

"Oh, atau aku akan menelepon ayah. Biar aku yang memintakan izin, demi cucunya, pasti ayah setuju."

Kekuatan memaksa gadis ini benar-benar tak tertandingi. Ia suka menaklukkan apapun, bahkan ayahnya sendiri yang sebenarnya Sasuke segani sampai detik ini. Poin _plus_ , Hiasi menyayangi putri tunggalnya dengan segenap jiwa.

"Bagaimana Sasu-kun?"

"Atau Sasu- "

"Tidak Hinata." Sela Sasuke tegas. "Jangan selalu memaksa orang untuk mengikutimu terus. Aku akan memberimu uang untuk naik taksi besok. Berangkatlah sendiri. Jangan manja."

"Tapi-"

"Hinata!" Sentak Sasuke galak. Hinata langsung terdiam. "Mengertilah. Aku memang bekerja di perusahaan Hyuga. Tapi bukan berarti aku bisa seenaknya. Aku tidak mau dinilai sebagai menantu Hyuga atau suami Hinata, aku mau orang melihatku sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Paham?"

"–Lagi pula janinmu baik-baik saja. Bukan seolah-olah dia kelainan atau bagaimana."

Sesuatu berdenyut sakit di hati Hinata. _Janinnya?_ Jadi hanya Hinata-kah satu-satunya orangtua di sini? Perlahan Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke, bersamaan dengan gelenyar menyakitkan dari hati yang mengumpul jadi air mata. Tapi ia segera menunduk, perdebatan kecil menyedihkan ini terlalu sering dan tidak berarti apa-apa.

Sasuke sendiri syok mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tak bermaksud menyumpahi anaknya sendiri, hanya kesal saja pada Hinata yang bandel. Sasuke merasa ditampar saat ekspresi terluka terpampang nyata di wajah istrinya. Namun, lagi-lagi ia terlalu di atas angin untuk sekadar bertoleran pada hati Hinata yang terinjak-injak. Sehingga saat Hinata melepas genggamannya, ia justru berbalik dan menaikkan selimut. Tanpa tahu bahwa perempuan di sampingnya menangis pilu tanpa suara.

***  
Hinata baru selesai menata sarapan ketika mendengar dering ponsel di kamar. Benar, ponsel suaminya meraung-raung minta dijawab. Namun saat menatap layar, kening Hinata berkerut membaca nama kontaknya: Amor (?)

 _'Halo Sasuke-kun, jangan lupa bawa pengaman untuk kegiatan kita nanti malam. Ingat kan? Paradise pukul delapan.'_

Suara wanita di seberang telepon membekukan pergerakan Hinata. Sepengetahuannya, Paradise adalah nama hotel yang cukup terkenal di wilayah dekat kantor Sasuke. Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhnya dingin.

' _Halo.. Halo Sasuke-kun. Halo'_

 _Tut.. tut.._

Hinata menghempas tubuhnya duduk di ranjang. Ia tidak ingin berpikiran buruk tapi suara tadi menyumbang 60% pembenaran atas asumsi di kepalanya. Tendangan kecil membuat perutnya tegang, seolah makhluk di dalamnya turut memahami sang ibu. Namun Hinata terlalu kalut untuk sekadar memberi elusan menenangkan.

Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi heran melihat wajah pucat Hinata. Wajah itu mirip benar dengan pasien serangan jantung.

" Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengancingkan kemeja.

"Sasuke…"

Alis kanan Sasuke naik. Hinata memanggilnya nama saja adalah kejadian langka. Selangka waktu komet Haley melintasi bumi. Dan begitu Hinata menoleh, wajah belia itu memang seperti menyimpan sesuatu.

"Bisakah Sasu-kun pulang cepat hari ini?"

"Kenapa?"

Nafas lega terhembus saat Hinata berkata, "hanya ingin bersamamu lebih lama, anata." Gadis ini sudah kembali normal.

Tapi kemudian ia teringat janji yang tak boleh dilewatkan, tak bisa, tepatnya Sasuke tak ingin membatalkan janji ini.

"Aku banyak urusan. Mungkin pulang tengah malam."

Tanpa kata Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata di balik pintu yang tertutup. Membenarkan prasangka istrinya yang sudah ingin menjerit sejak tadi. Menjerit atas kekejaman seorang pria pada istrinya yang tengah hamil. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke pada Uchiha Hinata.

 _Sasu-kun selingkuh?_

***  
Kehamilan Hinata sudah memasuki usia delapan bulan. Ia mulai sulit berjalan, perut besarnya seperti merampas habis tenaga Hinata untuk bergerak kesana-kemari. Tapi, sebagai istri yang baik meski tak dilihat, Hinata menjalankan kewajiban seperti budak yang taat. Memasak, mencuci, merawat rumah, segala hal yang bagi Hyuga adalah pekerjaan kasar yang hanya orang tak mampu saja mau melakoni. Dan Sasuke, setiap detik ia bertambah menyakitkan. Jika Hinata bisa sedikit saja berpikir, mungkin ia bahkan tak sudi menginjakkan kaki di hidup Sasuke. Ya, jika cinta memiliki akal.

Hinata tidak mengerti lagi, usaha apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mendapatkan hati suaminya. Lelaki tampan itu hampir selalu sibuk dengan handphone 24/7, tak sedikit pun perhatian tercurah pada Hinata maupun darah dagingnya sendiri. Diam-diam Hinata takut, jika nanti anak (yang menurut hasil USG adalah perempuan), akan diperlakukan sama buruk dengan dirinya. Selama ini hanya Hinata ia memaksakan semua, dan sasuke hanyalah boneka tanpa hati. Satu tetes air mata lolos, siapa yang sebenarnya jahat di sini? Mana yang lebih kejam: remaja yang memaksakan cintanya atau suami yang bertindak jahat dengan segala pengabaian.

Sebenarnya, mereka benar dalam posisi masing-masing, Hinata sangat menginginkan Sasuke, sementara pria itu mencintai perempuan lain.

Perempuan lain. . .

Karin Uzumaki.

Perempuan yang jauh lebih matang, independen dan segala yang bukan Hyuga Hinata. Berdasarkan penyelidikannya, Karin adalah perempuan pertama Sasuke dan tampaknya, akan selalu istimewa di mata sang suami. Bayi yang dikandung Hinata bahkan tak memberikan efek apa-apa pada hubungan mereka.

"Aw"

Hinata meraba perutnya, "Kenapa sayang? Ingin cepat keluar ya? Momy juga ingin segera melihatmu, tapi sabar ya. Kita berdua harus cukup sehat dulu. "

Senyum kecil merekah di bibir Hinta. Di antara neraka ini, hanya bayinyalah yang membuat bertahan. Membayangkan sebagian Sasuke sedang tumbuh di dalamnya, selalu mendesirkan hati Hinata. Tak apa jika pernikahan mereka berakhir, tak apa jika Sasuke memilih Karin, sungguh Hinata pasrah. Bayi ini adalah kekuatan baru, amunisi terakhir Hinata bila tak ada lagi Sasuke di hidupnya.

***  
"Kau ragu? Ayo Sasuke ini kesempatan kita. Kau bilang ingin menyingkirkan Hinata, apalagi? Setelah itu kita bisa bersama."

Perempuan berambut merah membujuk Sasuke. Ia sedikit sebal karena pria namun bimbang dengan keputusannya. "Tapi Hinata sedang hamil. Itu… itu akan berbahaya." Lihat, bahkan ia terbata.

"Tsk"

Tanpa bicara Karin meraih tubuh Sasuke, mendorongnya ke ranjang. Keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi Karin di atas, namun lama-kelamaan Sasuke terbuai oleh cumbu cinta pertamanya itu. Posisi mereka berbalik, Sasuke di atas, mereka saling menjamah satu sama lain seperti dua penjelajah yang haus.

Lalu dengan kesadaran penuh Karin mengerang, tersenyum untuk hal yang tak diketahui Sasuke.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, Sasuke."

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Sasuke cuek, sedikit aneh karena Karin harus bertanya privasi dalam keadaan intim.

"Lebih dari apapun?"

"Hmm.." Gumam Sasuke masih menikmati santapannya.

"Lebih dari Hinata dan anaknya?"

"Ck, bisa tidak jangan menyebutnya. Jangan bahas jalang kecil itu saat kita bersama." Kesal, tanpa sadar Sasuke menaikkan nada bicaranya.

PRANG

Suara gelas pecah menarik perhatian Sasuke. Saat menoleh, wajah Sasuke memucat, Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu dengan segelas susu tumpah berantakan. Sasuke bisa merasakan air panas di tangan dan kaki Hinata, juga melihat pecahan gelas yang menciptakan luka berdarah, tapi gadis itu tak bergeming. Ia diam, hanya air mata saja yang membedakannya dengan patung hokage di konoha.

"Hi-hinata." Sasuke terbata.

"Kau dengar kan, Hinata? Sasuke mencintaiku. Cih, dia bahkan menyebutmu jalang kecil. Jadi bisakah kau pergi? Kami mau melanjutkan yang tadi."

"Karin!" Baik Karin maupun Sasuke, kaget oleh bentakan pria itu. untuk pertama kalinya bungsu Uchiha membentak Karin.

Sementara Hinata, ia tak peduli. Dilangkahkannya kaki yang seolah tak bertulang. Sekarang semua jelas, seterang matahari yang menyorot silau di luar rumah, Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah menginginkannya.

 _Jalang kecil?_

Air mata Hinata berlomba keluar mengingat frasa itu. Ia tak lebih dari pelacur hina di mata suaminya.

"Hinata tunggu."

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia tak ingin mendengar apapun.

"Hinata berhenti!"

Sekarang Hinata benar-benar berlari. Terlalu kalut untuk ingat kehamilannnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke. Ia malu, karena di mata Sasuke, dirinya cuma jalang.

"Hinata jangan berlari, kau sedang hamil!"

Hinata seolah tertampar mengingat kata hamil. Astaga!. Sayang, ia berhenti di tempat dan waktu yang salah.

"HINATA AWAS!"

Kemudian yang Hinata rasakan hanyalah benturan yang sangat sakit. Tubuhnya terhempas, aspal keras dan Uchiha Sasuke yang kedengaran seperti menangis.

***  
 _"Aku sangatttt. Sangatt… sangattt… mencintai Sasu-kun. Cintaku lebih besar daripada rumah ayah."_

 _"Sasu-kun jangan mencintai perempuan lain ya. Kalau Sasu-kun melakukannya, aku akan mati."_

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Suara Hinata memenuhi rongga paru-parunya, membuat sesak dan orang-orang juga sudah melihat, ia menangis seperti bayi. Ia tidak peduli tatapan aneh pengunjung rumah sakit, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah istrinya, Hinata dan anak mereka. Sudah dua jam dan belum ada berita apapun. Bagaimana jika Sasuke tak punya kesempatan meminta maaf? Bagaimana jika hinata pergi dalam keadaan membencinya?

Sial, seharusnya Sasuke baik-baik saja bukan? Tapi apa, yang ia rasa justru ketakutan luar biasa. Jenis takut yang memakan kewarasannya perlahan. Awalnya Sasuke merasa akan baik-baik saja, Hinata hanya remaja nakal yang pasti mundur jika melihat suaminya 'bersama' wanita lain. Tapi, wajah itu, ekspresi Hinata, bukanlah apa yang ia harapkan. Ia tidak memandangnya dengan benci atau marah, god, Sasuke menjambak rambutnya, itu adalah pandangan putus asa. Seperti orang ingin mati.

" _Kalau Sasu-kun melakukannya, aku akan mati."_

"Tidak Hinata… jangan."

Sasuke menggeleng keras. Ingatannya terlempar pada Hinata yang bersimbah darah, terlempar keras di depan mata Sasuke, juga kata yang seolah akan keluar dari mulutnya terakhir kali. _Sas…sasu_

"Maafkan aku Hime."

Hime? Panggilan itu… Hinata pernah merengek seperti anak TK hanya demi dipanggil Hime. Baru sekarang Sasuke sadar bahwa ia manusia paling pelit, memanggil istrinya secara khusus saja tak mau.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Seorang dokter dengan wajah lelah menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tergesa.

"Suami nyonya Hinata?"

"Ya dokter, katakan bagaimana keadaan istri dan bayiku."

"Putri ada sudah lahir." Sasuke sedikit mengangkat bibir, dadanya bergemuruh, ia sudah menjadi ayah. Namun kebahagiannya sedetiknya langsung sirna mendengar lanjutan kalimat sang dokter. "Tapi, ia sangat lemah. Ini disebabkan karena benturan keras yang dialami pasien, juga kondisinya yang terlahir premature. Berat badannya sekitar 2,3 kg. Sekarang sedang kami rawat di incubator. Silakan jika ingin menengok."

Dokter membawa Sasuke ke ruang khusus. Di sana terbaring bayi mungil, jelmaan dirinya dan Hinata. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk tabung incubator, terhanyut antara sedih dan bahagia. Putrinya sangat manis, ia memiliki hidung tinggi Sasuke namun kelopak mata dan bibir Hinata. Rambutnya hitam pekat seperti sang ayah dan lebat seperti ibunya. Bayi mereka adalah bidadari super mungil yang jelita. Sejak pertama mendaratkan pandang pada bayi ini, Sasuke jatuh cinta. Lebih dari apapun, bahkan Karin tak terbanding seujung kukupun. Hinata sudah melahirkan perempuan paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat. Tapi, hati Sasuke bagai disayat-sayat melihat tubuh kecil itu bernafas lemah. Sasuke yakin bisa menggendongnya dengan satu tangan. Apakah ini makhluk yang selalu ia abaikan? Yang bahkan untuk mengantar periksa saja ia tak mau. Oh, ayah macam apa Sasuke.

"Sayangku. . . putriku. Lekas sehat, nak. Daddy ingin menggendongmu dan kita akan bermain dengan Mommy Hinata."

Seolah memahami ucapan Sasuke, bayi itu merengek kecil. Suaranya sangat lemah, jauh lebih lemah dari bayi manapun yang pernah Sasuke dengar. Mata yang sudah sembab kembali berair, bisa-bisanya ia berpikir mengusir Hinata, sedang di rahimnya ada bidadari kecil ini. Putrinya… darah dagingnya.

 _Hinata, bangunlah, aku akan memperjuangkan maafmu._

***  
Itachi turut meneteskan air mata melihat kondisi Sasuke. Adik laki-lakinya itu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mendekapkan Hinata kecil ke dadanya. Padahal bayinya sudah menutup mata, dokter sudah menetapkan jam kematiannya dua puluh menit lalu. Tapi Sasuke enggan beranjak, ia masih meratapi hasil kejahatannya sendiri pada sang putri.

"Ototou, ikhlaskan. Dia yang akan menjadi tabunganmu dan Hinata di surga nanti."

"Aku memang baka, aniki. Membuat istri dan anakku seperti ini." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi putrinya yang semakin membiru. "Bangun, nak. Kenapa kamu tega meninggalkan Daddy. Bangun."

"Ya Tuhan, kembalikan putriku. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya pada Hinata."

Sasuke tahu dosanya sangat besar, mungkin juga tidak termaafkan, tapi kenapa Tuhan harus menghukumnya seberat ini. Mengambil satu-satunya pengikat dengan Hinata ketika, mungkin, perempuan sembilan belas tahun itu membencinya seumur hidup. Kepergian Hinata kecil seperti mengambil separuh harapan Sasuke, separuh nyawanya.

Sasuke berdebar mendapati mata perempuan yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya bergerak. Ia mengerjap pelan dan menatap atap rumah sakit menyesuaikan cahaya. Sekian detik tak ada kata terucap, jantung Sasuke berdetak secepat pacuan kuda, membalap sisi warasnya sebagai suami yang telah berbuat sangat jahat.

"Hinata…"

Panggilan pelan yang lebih mirip bisikan mengalihkan perhatian perempuan berwajah pucat tersebut. Ia menoleh, menemukan seraut tampan yang selalu dikaguminya. Hinata rindu sekali padanya, namun konsentrasinya tersedot habis oleh manik kelam yang menatap pilu. Lalu kesadaran lain menghantamnya keras, Hinata tidak merasakan gerakan di perutnya, tidak sekecil apapun. Bayangan demi bayangan serentak membanjiri otaknya, menerbitkan rasa takut karena Hinata ingat dirinya terhempas keras di aspal. Itu mengerikan dan sudah pasti terjadi sesuatu pada kandungannya. Saat tangannya yang lemah meraba perut, Hinata sadar tak ada apapun di sana, hanya datar.

Pria berambut raven di hadapan Hinata memucat. Ia panik melihat istrinya ketakutan. Sebuah rasa yang juga dialaminya pada saat yang sama. Sasuke takut Hinata membencinya, dan, sudah pasti Hinata akan membencinya. Ia pria jahat.

"Bayiku…"

Untuk pertama kali Hinata marah pada suaminya. Kemarahan yang timbul karena Sasuke tak berdaya menjawab pertanyaannya yang sangat sederhana. Apa pria itu bodoh sampai tak bisa mengatakan di mana putrinya sekarang?

"Di mana bayiku? Katakan, di mana dia." Hinata semakin panik melihat Sasuke menggeleng sambil berurai air mata. "Cepat katakan di mana bayiku!" Suara Hinata meninggi.

"Maaf… maafkan aku."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku hanya ingin melihat putriku, apa tidak boleh?"

"Hinata… maaf" Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Menangis seperti bajingan kalah.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi!"

Ingin rasanya Hinata membentak Sasuke, bahkan saat tenaganya begitu lemah. Entah kenapa Hinata tidak lagi takut itu menyinggung perasaanya. Segala nilai Sasuke tampak tak berharga.

"Putri kita.. Putri kita berpulang ke tempat yang lebih baik, Hinata." Jawaban Sasuke tersendat lantaran ia menangis keras.

Seketika Hinata seolah tersambar petir. Kenapa harus begini, ia sanggup kehilangan apapun bahkan Sasuke, tapi kenapa harus putrinya? Yang masih sangat lemah dan butuh dekapannya, ibunya. Dan apa tadi, Sasuke menyebut 'putri kita'? Sejak kapan? Setahu Hinata Sasuke tidak pernah peduli. Tidak seujung kuku pun.

Hinata memejamkan mata, merasakan pedih membungkus hatinya. Sementara Sasuke semakin pilu kala Hinata membuka mata, ia tak suka tatapan itu. Asing dan seperti tak berperasaan, seperti bukan Hinatanya.

"Pergi." Ujar Hinata penuh kesedihan.

Sasuke menggeleng, ia tidak ingin pergi, sebaliknya ingin berada di sisi Hinata untuk memberi segala yang ia punya. Ia mau melakukan apapun demi meredakan sakit Hinata, yang juga sakitnya. Tidak, Sasuke tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan dua kali.

"Tidak Hinata. Aku mohon, aku mohon maafkan aku. Biarkan aku menemanimu."

"Pergi." Ditepisnya tangan sang suami, dan untuk pertama kali Sasuke tahu, betapa pahit perasaan tertolak itu. "Kumohon, pergi. Aku… aku tidak ingin melihatmu."

Oh, ternyata begini perasaan Hinata tiap kali Sasuke menepisnya. Tidak, mungkin puluhan kali lebih sakit karena ia mengatakannya dengan kasar. Inikah karma? Saat Sasuke paling ingin di sisi Hinata, perempuan cantik itu justru menolaknya.

"Aku mau sendiri saja. Tolong." Isak Hinata pelan, sejak tadi ia berujar tanpa melihat Sasuke. Isakan itu seperti tangan tak kasat mata yang meremas hati Sasuke kuat. Ia yang mengubah tawa ceria Hinata menjadi tangis. Lebih parah lagi, ia membuat putrinya meninggal.

"Please, Hinata." Genggaman Sasuke mengerat, tetapi Hinata bergerak cepat melepasnya.

Sasuke menjadi tak berdaya karena Hinata terus menolak. Tak ingin melihat gadis cantik itu semakin putus asa, ia mengalah dan bangkit pergi. Di luar kamar ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di depan pintu. Meluapkan pedihnya rasa bersalah.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kesalahannya tak termaafkan bukan? Sasuke adalah iblis yang sejak awal menyakiti Hinata, perempuan muda yang rela melepas segala kemewahan sebagai putri Hyuga, demi title nyonya Uchiha. Seharusnya ia senang, dengan begini Hinata jelas akan berhenti mencintainya, mengembalikan ketenangan dan hidup lamanya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Dan juga, peluang besar untuk mendapatkan lagi cinta pertamanya, Karin. Tapi semua justru seperti senjata yang memakan habis tuannya. Habis tak bersisa kecuali remah penyelasan yang entah harus diolah dengan bagaimana agar bisa diterima.

Dari jendela kamar, Sasuke melihat Hinata meringkuk memeluk lutut, bahunya bergetar tanda meredam tangisan. Hinata tampak seperti bocah yang baru disiksa orang tuanya, ketakutan dan sendirian. Tubuh Hinata yang jauh lebih kecil saat meringkuk, membangkitkan rasa marah Sasuke pada diri sendiri. Kenapa ia harus semenyesal ini jika yang diharapkannya adalah kepergian sang istri, kenapa ia jauh lebih sakit dan kenapa… ada sangat banyak kenapa yang membuat Sasuke ingin sekali membenturkan kepala.

***  
Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian neraka itu. Hinata sudah kembali ke rumah, dan sekarang giliran Sasuke yang memperlakukannya seperti putri. Karma berlaku. Sasuke berharap Hinata bersikap kasar padanya, mencaci atau apa saja yang mungkin bisa membuat sakit. Sasuke siap untuk itu.

Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa, Hinata tidak menuntut penjelasan, tidak mengusirnya pergi dan yang membuat lega, tidak menggugat cerai. Namun, kelegaan Sasuke semu belaka, berganti kecemasan luar biasa karena Hinata tak melakukan apapun hingga detik ini. Tidak menangis seperti kebanyakan perempuan.

Hinata hanya diam. Tidak merespon ucapan Sasuke, tidak sentuhannya, tidak terhadap apapun yang ia lakukan. Hinata hanya diam. Bahkan tidak pernah memandang Sasuke, hanya kosong, melihat tapi tak menatap.

"Hinata, makan ya?" Bujuk Sasuke lembut.

Masih dengan kemeja kerja, Sasuke berlutut di depan Hinata yang sedang duduk bersandar di samping jendela, sambil menimang ayunan bayi yang sedianya akan dipakai putri mereka.

Tak ada respon. Sasuke tersenyum miris, menyuapkan satu sendok ke mulut Hinata yang diterima namun, sekali lagi, tanpa menatap apapun. Terkadang Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa yang ada dalam kepala istrinya sekarang. Ia seperti tercerabut dari kehidupan, bernyawa namun tak hidup. Semua hanya indrawi, dan itu membuat Sasuke takut setengah mati. Takut kalau-kalau hinatanya yang dulu tak pernah kembali.

Jujur, Sasuke rindu Hinata yang hidup. Yang meski hanya berdua saja tapi rumah selalu ramai. Hinata yang mengekor kemana pun ia pergi, bergelayut manja dan menempeli Sasuke seperti perangko. Ia menarik kembali tipikal gadisnya, bukan perempuan mandiri yang menantang tetapi gadis muda yang mencintainya seperti tak ada hari esok. Hinatanya, istrinya.

Sasuke menghapus samar air mata yang berani menetes. Betapa berat cobaan ini, ia sudah kehilangan putri yang baru didapatkan, sekarang malah mendapati Hinata yang tak berjiwa.

"Makan yang banyak, Hime. Kau kurus sekali." Diusapnya nasi yang gagal masuk ke mulut Hinata. Sasuke benar, Hinata terlalu kurus untuk perempuan yang baru melahirkan, meski dadanya selalu mengeluarkan ASi. Kadang Sasuke sampai menangis karena harus membuang ASI Hinata. Putrinya akan tumbuh sehat jika ia hidup, betapa tidak, Hinata terus saja memproduksi makan tunggal bagi bayi.

"Kenapa?" Alis Sasuke berkerut melihat Hinata mengerang. Lalu ia melihat bahwa payudara istrinya sudah kencang. "Sebentar ya."

Dengan telaten Sasuke memompa cairan itu keluar. Dan tentu saja, akan ia buang lagi, baru-baru ini ia mencari cara agar Hinata bisa menjadi pendonor ASI.

Belakangan Sasuke sadar, menjadi Hinata sangat berat. Ia yang dulu mana peduli bahwa dengan perut besar, Hinata masih saja melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Sementara Sasuke yang hanya memasak, itu pun tidak enak, sudah merasa sangat kewalahan. Selesai mencuci piring, Sasuke beranjak mandi. Hinata sudah tidur di kamar mereka.

Saat duduk di ranjang, Sasuke melihat wajah istrinya yang sangat mirip putri mereka. Ia tersenyum, jemarinya membelai kening Hinata yang berkerut dan sedikit berkeringat. Bahkan dalam tidur pun Hinata tak damai. Lalu Sasuke membaringkan diri, memeluk Hinata erat. Perlahan diciuminya wajah sang istri, membuat kelopak matanya yang indah terbuka.

"Kau bangun Hime? Maafkan aku."

Seperti biasa Hinata tetap diam. Ciuman Sasuke mulai kasar dan menggoda.

"Hinata, balas aku. Kumohon." Erang Sasuke frustasi karena tak kunjung mendapat respon. Bagaimana pun, Sasuke tetaplah pria yang memiliki kebutuhan.

"Balas aku Hinata!" Sasuke berubah kasar, digigitnya bibir Hinata keras. Heran, Perempuan yang kini di bawahnya masih tak merespon, hanya mengeratkan pegangan pada seprai.

Lantaran kesal, Sasuke menarik Hinata duduk. "Bangun, Hinata kau tuli ya!"

"Aku juga bisa lelah, kau tahu tidak! Setiap hari hanya diam, menatap saja tidak. menurutmu aku punya kesabaran sebesar apa?"

"Kau ingin apa Hinata? Bicara. Ingin aku pergi, kembali pada perempuan sialan itu, atau kau ingin aku menghidupkan lagi anak kita? Katakan!"

Dada Sasuke naik turun. Tapi melihat bibir Hinata yang berdarah membuatnya terpukul. Kenapa ia malah menyakiti wanita ini lagi. Lalu tanpa penjelasan Sasuke menubruk tubuh Hinata, menindihnya dan memeluk erat. Menyembunyikan airmatanya di ceruk leher sang istri.

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku… maafkan aku."

Dirapalkannya kalimat itu seperti mantra. Sasuke tidur menyamping, merangkum wajah Hinata intim, jarak mereka hanya sekian senti saja, cukup membuat jantung Sasuke nyaris meledak.

"Hinata" Jempol Sasuke mengapus darah di bibir Hinata lembut. "Kau sangat mirip putri kita. _Well_ , dia lebih cantik karena memiliki darah Uchiha." Senyum merekah di bibir Sasuke, bersama dengan airmata yang ikut luruh.

"Kalian sangat cantik, perempuan-perempuanku." Dikecup kening Hinata lama.

Selanjutnya, hanya isakan Uchiha Sasuke yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Sasuke menangis sampai terlelap di pelukan istrinya hingga tak satupun sadar, Hinata telah memeluk balik. Air mata kesedihannya tumpah tanpa suara.

***  
Sekantong Cinamon Rolls sudah digenggamnya. Tidak, bukan dirinya yang menginginkan itu. Cinamon roll adalah favorit istrinya, Uchiha Hinata. Sebelum ini, Sasuke membeli gaun cantik untuk Hinata. Hatinya berdesir, mereka sudah lama bersama, tapi baru kali ini Sasuke menghadiahkan sesuatu. Berbanding terbalik dengan yang dilakukan Hinata.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke membayangkan dialog apa yang akan ia sampaikan. Romantis tak pernah menjadi tipenya, dan keuchihaan membuat Sasuke semakin jauh dari kata manis. Ia takut dianggap terlalu klise oleh Hinata.

Di depan rumah, Sasuke terkejut mendapati mobil mertuanya terparkir rapi. Hyuga Hiashi, lelaki itu tampak tak menyukainya sejak awal. Tiba-tiba Sasuke was-was, ia takut membayangkan hukuman yang sudah jelas akan diberikan Hyuga tua itu.

"Ayah mertua."

Benar, di ruang makan Hiashi duduk bersama Hinata. Ada koper-koper dan map di meja. Oh tidak!

"Uchiha. Duduklah." Perintah Hiashi dingin.

Uchiha. Ya, Hiashi mana sudi memanggil nama Sasuke. Pegawai biasa yang hanya dengan modal tampan, merebut seluruh perhatian putrinya. Jika bukan karena Hinata, Sasuke bukanlah siapa-siapa di mata Hiashi.

"Tanda tangani ini."

Mata Sasuke membola, petaka sedang menyergapnya. "Surat perceraian? Sebentar, apa maksud anda ayah? Dan kenapa ada koper-koper di sini."

"Pura-pura dungu, hah? Sudah jelas kan, kalian akan bercerai dan Hinata ikut bersamaku. Kau pikir, aku tidak bisa membayar orang untuk mengetahui urusan rumah tangga kalian? Kau sudah membuktikan bahwa Uchiha memang bangsat. Satu lagi, jangan memanggilku ayah mertua. Itu menjijikanku."

Sasuke menunduk, ia memang bangsat. Di balik ketertundukannya, ada geram yang muncul di sela pelipis. Hinata istrinya, ia tidak akan kemana pun.

"Maaf, tapi anda tidak bisa membawa Hinata pergi. Dia istriku, anda tidak berhak."

"Cih, istri yang selalu kaumaki dan selingkuhi?"

Mata Sasuke terpejam. Akhirnya saat ini datang, waktu yang selalu ia tunggu di mana Hiashi datang menjemput Hinata. Tapi itu dulu, Sasuke ketakutan sekarang, apalagi melihat Hinata yang tetap tak bergeming.

"Beri saya kesempatan, tuan."

Hiashi tersenyum mengejek. Uchiha memang lebih pantas memanggilnya tuan. Mereka tidak berada di derajat yang sama.

"Kesempatan untuk menyakiti Hinata lagi? Bajingan tetap bajingan, Uchiha." Tangan Hinata ditarik oleh Hiashi. "Ayo Hinata, ayah akan membawamu keluar dari neraka ini."

Sasuke panik melihat kedua orang itu melenggang pergi. Hatinya berdarah melihat Hinata yang seperti kerbau dicucuk hidungnya. Ia memahami perasaan Hiashi, seorang ayah takkan rela melihat putrinya disakiti. Bahkan Sasuke pun yang baru menggendong putrinya beberapa kali akan melakukan hal sama. Tapi ia butuh Hinata.

"Tidak.. tidak, saya mohon. Jangan bawa Hinata pergi." Sasuke menyambar lengan Hinata lalu bersimpuh di depan Hiashi. "Saya berdosa, tapi tolong beri kesempatan."

"Persetan Uchiha!" Hiashi terus menarik Hinata.

Di tengah rasa frustasinya, Sasuke nyaris berteriak, menyampaikan sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milik Hinata sejak awal.

"Jangan pergi, Hinata. Aku membutuhkanmu…"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Seketika itu juga langkah Hinata terhenti. Ia terpaku oleh pernyataan yang didambakannya lebih dari apapun.

"Hinata, kasihani aku." Sasuke mengemis dengan menyedihkan.

Sayang sekali, pernyataan cinta Sasuke tak memberi efek apapun. Hati Hinata sudah kebas. Kemana saja pria itu saat Hinata merendahkan diri, saat ia mengandung putri mereka, saat Karin merusak segalanya. Baru seminggu lalu ia bilang mencintai Karin, sekarang memohon belas kasihnya?

"Lepas. Yang kau rasakan itu bukan cinta, melainkan rasa bersalah. Cinta tak tumbuh secepat itu."

Dengan itu Hinata melenggang. Meninggalkan Sasuke terpuruk dalam pahitnya perasaan tertolak. Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun, kalimat pertama Hinata setelah kejadian itu, nyatanya diberikan untuk menafikkan cinta sang Uchiha.

Cinta? Entahlah, yang Sasuke tahu ia tak merasakan apapun saat pengawal Hiashi memukulinya dengan brutal. Darah dan lebam tak lebih sakit dari Hinata yang sudah tak lagi di sisi. Di hati Sasuke, segalanya tampak usai, matahari yang sempat menerangi telah terbenam. Hinatanya pergi, membiarkan luka menganga atas maaf yang tak diterima.

***  
Kamar itu sudah mirip bencana. Botol minuman berserakan, seprai terlepas, lampu tidur yang pecah berantakan. Kamar Sasuke dan Hinata. Tidak, tak ada lagi Hinata.

Di antara kesadaran yang tipis, Sasuke terus meracau. Memandang bergantian wallpaper bayi di ponselnya dan foto pernikahan dengan Hinata. Gadis remaja itu sersenyum sangat bahagia. Perlahan bibir Sasuke mengecup senyum itu, sangat khusyuk seolah bisa mengembalikan lagi Hinatanya.

"Istri dan anakku sangat cantik." Sedetik kemudian air mukanya berubah, ia mengeram marah "Tapi kalian jahat, meninggalkanku sendiri tanpa belas kasih. Kau pikir kau siapa Hinata!" Teriak Sasuke. Ia melempar foto bingkai kecil itu ke tembok, menimbulkan suara pecahan nyaring.

"Astaga!" Pria itu bangkit tergesa. Memungut foto itu lalu mendekapnya ke dada. Diperhatikan lagi senyum cantik wanitanya. "Maaf. Maafkan aku Hinata. Suamimu ini tak sengaja." Diusapnya wajah Hinata, kembali menciuminya seolah mengibadahi.

Tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Tidak, ia tidak gila. Hanya dimabuk rasa sakit kehilangan yang merajam tiap detik. Suara Hinata, sentuhannya dan sikap manja, semua itu masih melayang-layang di benak Sasuke. Segalanya terlalu cepat berlalu, Hinatanya terlalu cepat pergi.

Persetan, bukan Uchiha jika ia menyerah pada keadaan. Ia akan menemukan jalan kembali pada Himenya. Bagaimanapun, dengan cara paling busuk sekalipun.

 **END**


End file.
